A Happy Ending?
by missyJuliette
Summary: She had thought everything ended right then and there, in that small dusty room where she had killed her own beloved.   But she realized Fate seemed to enjoy messing with her life, especially when her eyes met with crimson.


**Okay, first things first: I obviously do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**And also, this fic can stand to be a one-shot, but can also serve as the Love or Hate? 's last chapter.. :D this was made a long time ago, perhaps a year, and I just didn't finish it then. so I continued it and tada! **

**And also, yet again, please do excuse any OOC-ness, in which there are a whole lot, in this work of mine. I actually had fun making fun of them. XD May you enjoy reading this as I had enjoyed making this.**

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to months. Months turned to years. And years turned to eternity. It felt like eternity in living hell ever since that day, that night I killed _him._

What possessed me to do that – that horrible thing? Why did I -? I should have refused; rebelled! You're an idiot, Mikan. An idiot! Idiot! How could you – how could I? I knew it's too late. Too late to regret that _foolish _thing I've done. Too late to turn back the pendulum and change everything that happened on that night.

Everything's over.

The cars sped past me as the light turned green. I was carelessly scanning the crowd as I waited for the red light. Pink umbrella, yellow scarf, crimson eyes, bla—crimson eyes? I quickly searched for those eyes and stared at the owner. Jet black hair, tantalizing ruby orbs, the firm built and the strange earring with a stone as red as his eyes. It can't be – it can't be him, can he? I didn't notice the light turn red. The jaywalkers from both sides of the road crossed the streets, including _him_.

This… is not happening. He is dead! Killed with my own _disgusting_ hands! He is _supposed _to be dead. He – he can't be alive, can he?

His shoulder brushed against mine as he passed by the star struck me. He turned around to say, "Sorry, I didn't mean to – Hey, are you okay?" he shook my shoulder gently, breaking my trance. I gawked at him, especially his face, scrutinizing every part of him. How can I forget this face – the face of the sole person I _love? _

No, no, no! This is _not him_! I shoved his hand from my shoulder as I turned around and ran away from the _godly_ sight before me. I don't care if he hates me now. I don't care if it really was _him._ I don't care if I miss him even more than how I miss him now. I don't care if people stare and think I've gone mental. I. Don't. Care.

I passed by a hospital, cafes, restaurants and offices. I couldn't stop running. I wouldn't stop running. He won't chase me. He won't want to see the face of the one who was supposed to kill him that night. I bet he can't even remember my face anymore. I finally stopped running, panting heavily, clutching on a park bench for my dear life.

"Hey."

Time stopped as my heart stopped beating. This can't be happening! Why – why can I hear his _beautiful _husky voice? He _isn't _supposed to follow me! He _isn't _supposed to be curious and follow me wherever we are now. He _isn't_ … him. I can't help it anymore.

My knees touched the earthy ground and I burst into tears. I heard his footsteps, heavy and slow. Yes, you should get away from this mental. Get away as far as pos –

"First, you gawked at me," his heavenly velvety voice said, "then ran away as if you saw a ghost." I thought I did. "Then now you're crying on me? What the heck is going on?" I heard him sit next to me on the hard soil. I groaned. I fell flat on my face.

"You're mental." I turned my head towards him.

"Maybe you're right." he chuckled at my silly reply.

Though awkward, I actually felt comfortable with my current position: lying on my stomach with brown earthy knees and with _him_ beside me. His phone rang, breaking our short silence.

"Hello? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm in the park near the hospital. Hnn. I think you should. Ok, bye. Yeah, yeah. Bye." He closed his phone, stood up and dusted his pants. He offered me his hand.

"You don't want to present yourself in such a manner, do you?" I raised a brow. Present myself? To whom? Oh yeah, the caller, must be them. So I took his hand and dusted my now dirty clothes. I rubbed my brown knees.

"So, who exactly are we meeting?"

My question didn't need to be answered as a familiar person made her way to us.

"Onii-chan! How exactly did you end up here?"

The voice was familiar, though different from what I remembered. I looked past my shoulder and saw who seemed to be the sister of this Natsume-lookalike. With her now-long black hair and cheery crimson eyes, it was not exactly hard for me to deduce who she was. (And since she just called this absolutely gorgeous man her brother, then he must be HIM, right? *squeal*)

"A—Aoi?"

A gasp escaped from her pink lips, "M—Mikan-chan? Wh.. What are you doing here? And with onii-chan, too.."

After some hugs and reunion moments, and a few grunts from the only guy, Aoi finally remembered the flawless guy beside me. "Oh yeah, Onii-chan, this is Mikan-chan. You probably couldn't remember her, but she's practically your girl friend."

A shocked face graced his graceful face. "What the heck? Are you two playing a prank on me?"

I laughed for real, for the first time in years. "Of course not! I do think amnesia is enough of a reason for you to start acting like that. Before, you were just like..," a deepened my voice, a vain attempt to mimic his husky voice, " "Your panties are showing, Polka." and stuff and would rarely even smile and well, I'm kind of glad you grew kind."

Natsume's expression was the epitome of confusion. "So you mean we knew each other?" After I nodded to answer his question, he added, "And what do you mean by 'Polka'?"

With a furious magenta blush and steaming ears, I almost shouted at his ears, "Sh—Shut it, you pervert! A.. I mean, that.. tha—"

"And now you're calling me a pervert? What is up with women these days?" He crossed his arms on his perfect chest.

"Actually," his younger sister interceded with a slight smirk on her lips, "you were quite the err, pervert-y boy back then. Polka was your nickname for Mikan-chan here. And that's why you had a love-hate relationship back then.. which turned out to be more serious than what gives and.."

Good thing I put my hands on her mouth to shut her up. After she got the message to shut up, I removed my hand, wiped it with my hanky, and offered Natsume my hand for a handshake.

"Maybe it's a bit too late for an introduction but my name's Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you, Natsume."

Natsume took my hand and somewhat, didn't take it back for a long time. "Nice to meet you, Polka."

We heard a giggle from the younger girl. "That's alright, nii-chan. I really would like for you two to get back together."

"The heck, Aoi? Th—that's not possi.."

"Polka?"

I looked right to his mesmerizing red eyes. Ah, I could die happily now. "Hm?"

"How about we take her suggestion?"

I was totally dumbstruck. What the hell? Right here, right now? When we just met again with him having no memories, which I guess is good as I had attempted to kill him back then.. but still!

"This is the best day of my life!" Aoi squealed and practically danced around, muttering she will finally have me as her sister. Wait, what? sis..

"Aoi!"

And so, my day couldn't have gotten any better, as we strutted off to their house where I'm gonna live in since now. With the cute little sister giving unnecessary comments and the ever stunning man with me, I therefore conclude, it's a happily ever after.

**TADA! as I had told you, there would be a lot of OOC-ness coming from the characters and from the narration as well. *insert evil laugh**

**I'm sorry, I really just can't help but make this a little bit over the usual, for me. :D please excuse the wrong grammars and spelling.. XD and all other mistakes i made. it's kind of in a hurry. :p**

**So, I hope you liked it and have a good day, everyone! ^_^**


End file.
